


Beginnings

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [24]
Category: Shipping News (2001)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Agnis hadn’t returned to Killick-Caw looking for a new love, but love had found her.





	

They stood where the old green house had once stood, facing each other; their family and closest friends looking on as they committed themselves to each other.

A hand-fasting.

Mavis had loved the idea when Wavey had mentioned it, had found it quaint; Agnis had been unable to say no.

Agnis smiled as she slid the simple gold band onto Mavis’ finger, then raised her hand to cup the side of her face.

“New beginnings, Agnis,” Mavis whispered.

Agnis hadn’t returned to Killick-Caw looking for a new love, but love had found her. 

Agnis smiled at her wife. “New beginnings.”


End file.
